


The King is our Weasley: Hufflepuff Edition

by Average00student



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ron Weasley is Our King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average00student/pseuds/Average00student
Summary: Ron Weasley gets cleared to play the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff after getting poisoned on his birthday and takes his rightful place back from McLaggen. Not only is he preparing to win the game for Gryffindor, he also seems to be a lot closer with his best friend, Hermione Granger, and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, isn't too thrilled that they are back on speaking terms.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The King is our Weasley: Hufflepuff Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something special for Ron's birthday, but I'm not that creative when it comes to writing. Then I remembered how much I enjoyed writing TKoW and I wanted to do something like that again. Then, I remembered that Ron got poisoned on his 17th birthday and he had to miss playing Keeper at the Hufflepuff game. So I decided to write a version where he gets cleared to play against Hufflepuff and Harry wouldn't get hit by a bludger. Happy Late Birthday to Ron F'N Weasley.
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related.

It was 7 o'clock on a Thursday evening, and inside the hospital wing of Hogwarts, lay a certain redheaded wizard by the name of Ron Weasley who was catching up on his missing assignments from his classes. He didn't want to do them, but it beats being bored on a hospital bed with nothing to do, so why not get some work done. Ron actually had the opportunity to not do any of his school assignments while he was recovering, however Hermione said she would give him her notes to help him catch up on his work. Normally, he would have argued that he would rather skive off his work and just rest, but he was finally back on Hermione's good graces and he wanted to be around her after months of cold stares and silent treatments. There was also the fact that getting notes from Hermione 'The Brightest Witch of her Age' Granger which was, in Ron's eye's, a blessing that would even have Merlin himself begging on his knees for a look. Neatly written, colour coded and no detail left behind, it was perfect, just like Hermione herself.

Ron decided to take a break from studying to reminisce about the hour before his birthday ended to find out he had slept through his whole day of becoming a wizard of age. He looked on his right to find a couple of presents, some from his dorm and some that weren't. He also realised that someone was holding his left hand, he turned his head to find Hermione. Through the moonlight coming from the window near him, Ron could tell that she was distraught and her eyes looked red and blotchy. She told him what had happened that landed in the hospital wing, and the next he knew, they were hugging each other. Months without physical contact and here they were, two teenagers holding onto one another like their life depended on it. She apologised for ignoring him and he apologised for being an arse to her, and the both of them agreed that they were both being stupid for the past couple of months. They agreed to be best friends again and Hermione left the hospital wing that night, not before wishing him a happy birthday and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That one kiss was better than any of the snogging sessions he had with Lavender.

After that night, Hermione started visiting Ron before and after her classes, giving him work from their professors while also studying by his bedside. However today, she had told him that she needed to work on her History of Magic essay that she had been holding off of, and although she looked reluctant to leave him, he told her that he would be okay and she left the hospital wing. That was ten minutes ago and he's already feeling lonely.

It wasn't that Hermione was the only person who visited Ron. Harry would visit from time to time, along with his sister Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and his Quidditch teammates came by once to complain about Cormac McLaggen being his replacement. Lavender would visit him too, but he would pretend to be asleep just so he wouldn't have to deal with her. He knew it was wrong, but he was hoping that she would just chuck him or that it would fall apart like Harry and Cho's relationship. He likes Hermione's visits a lot more because he went months without her presence and he wasn't willing to go back to those dark times. Thousands of people could've been near his bed and gifted him millions of galleons, but none of that would hold a candle to Hermione visiting him, just talking and doing homework.

Before he was about to go back to studying, he saw Madam Pomfrey approaching him with the potions he needed and handed it to him. "Alright Mr. Weasley, will you please drink this, and here is a glass of water to drown out the taste." The healer said with a stern voice.

Ron swigged his potion in three gulps, then the glass of water in two gulps. He handed back the empty glasses to Madam Pomfrey. "How are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked.

"A lot better actually. When's the next time I have to take the potion?"

"Before I answer that, let's check on your condition shall we?" Ron nodded and lied back on his bed as Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and started waving it over his body to check on his illness.

Madam Pomfrey stopped her wand motion and gave Ron a small smile. "Well Mr. Weasley it seems that you have made a full recovery from your poisoning. You're free to go."

Ron was completely gobsmacked. The healer had told him it would take two weeks for him to start feeling better. "You … you mean … I'm free to go?"

"It seems so. Just remember, that you need to drink tons of fluids and you'll be fine. Now you best be on your way out now." Ron beamed back at the matron, thanked her for helping him, put on his school robes that were ready for him, grabbed his belongings and was about to head towards the door when he remembered one thing.

"Wait, Madam Pomfrey, will I be able to play for the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match on Saturday?" He asked, hoping she'll say yes.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a nod of approval. "You are in perfect condition to play for Saturday's game. Just be careful and don't land yourself back in here."

Ron beamed at the news, then gave a chuckle at Pomfrey advice about staying safe. "Oh come on, you know I'm your favourite patient."

The matron's lips were straight but Ron could've sworn he saw the corner of her mouth curl upward. "Even if you are, you shouldn't be getting yourself hurt, now stay safe Mr. Weasley." she said as Ron started walking out."

"No promises, see you next time Pomfrey." And with that, Ron walked out of the hospital wing, missing the amused expression on Pomfrey's face.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was lively as it was filled with chatter and the sounds of Exploding Snaps between a couple of fourth years. Near the fireplace, Harry and Hermione were found doing their assignments, Harry was working on his Charms homework, and Hermione was working on her History Of Magic essay. Both of them had returned from visiting Ron at the hospital wing not too long ago and decided to kill time by doing some schoolwork.

The both of them continued to work on their assignments when Cormac McLaggen approached the both of them. "So Potter, I was wondering when you're holding practice for the team? The game is two days away and we need to be in tip-top shape."

Harry groaned, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "For the 5th time McLaggen, practice is tomorrow." Harry said as he went back to work on his homework.

McLaggen would've normally bothered Harry about his Quidditch strategies, but then he noticed Hermione was next to Harry and decided to focus all his attention on her. "So Granger, will you be coming to practice tomorrow? I know you don't have anything important to do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Actually McLaggen I have a lot of work to do and I have to visit Ron to help him with his work." she answered.

"You can't be serious. Why visit Weasley in the hospital, when you can watch me, being a better Keeper than him." McLaggen asked smugly.

Harry can feel Hermione fume next to him. "It's not about his Keeper skills, he's my best friend and I want to be there for him. Whether he's on a broom or not." she said through gritted teeth.

"Well after the Hufflepuff game on Saturday, you're going to want to be on my broom. When I save those goals, you're going to be wishing it was your breast in my hand instead of the damn quaffle." He replied huskily.

Both Harry and Hermione were seething with rage and before they could hex him for his disgusting words, the portrait hole opened. They both looked to see who entered, hoping it wasn't Professor McGonagall entering the Common Room, however instead of an elderly witch, it was their redheaded, tall, freckled face best friend. Harry and Hermione both pushed McLaggen out of the way and ran up to hug him. As soon as all three of them were hugging, Ginny joined in. And then Dean, Seamus, Neville, Demelza Robins, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes joined in as well.

"Can't … breathe …" Was all Ron could say and the group hug immediately dispersed. Hermione was the last one to let go.

"I thought that you weren't going to be released until next week." Harry asked.

"Nah, Madam Pomfrey said I made a quick recovery and now I can attend all of my classes. I also don't have to drink any of that ruddy potion anymore."

"What about Quidditch?" Ginny asked, sounding a bit desperate. "Surely Pomfrey said you can play Saturday."

Before he could answer, McLaggen came into his view with a smug look on his face that Ron was ready to wipe off. "No need to worry about the Quidditch situation, Weasley. I'll be playing for Saturday's game."

Ron had a smirk on his face. "Actually McLaggen, I'm cleared to play Saturday, unless anyone wants me to sit out for the game to give the reserve player a chance." He was immediately meant with a chorus of no's from the people around him. Even Hermione, Seamus and Neville didn't want to see McLaggen play, they must've heard about his controlling and demanding demeanor he showed during practice.

"Well then, I still think there should be a vote." McLaggen suggested. "All those in favor of me playing, raise your hand." He was the only one with his hand raised.

"And all those who want to see Ron play, please raise your hand." Everyone who was and wasn't on the team raised their hand, except McLaggen. "Sorry McLaggen, looks like you're not playing on Saturday." Harry told McLaggen, although he didn't look sorry.

McLaggen just scowled at everyone. "Alright then, but when we lose to Hufflepuff, you're going to be crawling back for my Keeper skills." And he walked away and headed towards the boys dormitory.

"Bloody hell! I just realized, I have to practice for Saturday's game." Ron said with a panicked voice.

"Ron, don't you think you should relax right now?" Hermione suggested.

"Don't worry mate, practice is tomorrow. You will have plenty of time to catch up." Harry reassured Ron, although he didn't seem pleased with this news.

"Well tomorrow won't do for me, Harry. I'm going to practice on my Keeper skills right now." And before anyone could say anything, Ron rushed past them and headed up to his dorm to get his Quidditch gear and equipment.

"He's going to need someone to help him with shooting the Quaffle." Ginny said

"Well maybe I could do it." Demelza offered. "I also have to work on my Chaser skill and it'd be great without McLaggen breathing down my neck."

"What if Ron yells at you again?" Ritchie asked.

"Or makes you cry again?" Peakes added.

"Well if he does, I know he'll feel bad about it. He always apologized to me like the sweet and humble guy I know he is. Plus after that game against Slytherin where he saved all those goals, I'm pretty sure he's a lot more confident with his skills."

"You know I think Hermione should probably help Ron with his training." Harry said when he noticed Hermione looking green with envy at Demelza complimenting Ron. "She knows a good charm that can make the Quaffle difficult to catch, it would really help Ron improve his skills by Saturday. You will help him won't you Hermione?" All eyes were looking at the bushy haired witch.

"Oh … yes of course. I want Gryffindor to win, especially after what Smith said about the team." Hermione's answer was meant with cheers and Demelza didn't seem upset by Hermione's help. Ron came down the stairs in his practice jumper, his proper Keeper equipment and his Cleansweep Eleven.

"Time for me to practice so we can beat those tossers from Hufflepuff." He said proudly.

"Alright let's go practice." Hermione stated, which just made Ron confused.

"Wait, you're going to help me?"

"Of course I am. Do you want me to help you with the Quaffle or not?" Hermione asked.

"But what about your essay?"

"The essay can wait. We need to get you ready, so you can embarrass Smith on Saturday."

Ron laughed at her statement. "Alright, let's do this." He said smiling at her. Both of them headed towards the portrait hole to prepare for the match on Saturday. Harry felt relieved that his best mate got better just in time for the upcoming match. He didn't want to imagine the horror he had to endure if Cormac McLaggen was still Keeper.

* * *

"Another amazing save Mr. Weasley, looks like our chances of winning the game seem more likely than before, back when McLaggen was Keeper." Hermione said in a formal tone.

Ron started laughing on his broom at Hermione's words. "Well Miss Granger, I'll have you know that I am nothing like that wanker. I was born to protect these hoops. It is my birthright." he said in an amusing tone.

"Language, Ron." Hermione replied with a smile on her face. "Alright, I'm going to raise the difficulty on the Quaffle, are you ready?"

"Hit me with your best shot." Hermione had to restrain herself from laughing knowing that she taught him to say that.

"Alright." And with the wave of her wand the Quaffle moved in the air and started mimicking the strategies that the Chaser would use to throw off the Keeper that she read about in Quidditch Through The Ages.

Hermione knew how much this game against Hufflepuff meant to Ron. The last time Hufflepuff and Gryffindor met on the Quidditch Pitch was last year, that was when Ginny was the Seeker and Ron was Keeper. Before it became his anthem, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were singing 'Weasley is our King', making Ron miss save after save. Ginny caught the snitch, but it wasn't enough to earn Gryffindor the victory against Hufflepuff. She knew that Ron was beating himself up over it, and now he has a chance to redeem himself a year later. She looked in awe as Ron caught the Quaffle once again, seeing him this confident always made her heart melt.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ron dared to ask.

"Oh just you wait ..." Hermione never got to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"WON-WON!"

Ron nearly lost his balance on his broom and Hermione saw her dorm mate and Ron's current girlfriend, Lavender Brown, approaching them. She must've seen Ron and her having a good time … by themselves.

"Err … Lavender … hey."

Lavender was glaring daggers at the wizard on his broom. "Why didn't you tell me you were released today?"

"Err …" Ron didn't seem to have an answer.

"I came to the hospital wing and Pomfrey told me you were released not too long ago. I asked anyone around if they had seen you and when no one gave me an answer, I asked the Fat Lady if she had seen you and she said that you … and another girl left, carrying Quidditch supplies." At the mention of another girl, Lavender was now glowering at Hermione.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, it isn't that." Hermione reasoned.

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me that you are spending time with my boyfriend behind my back." Lavender said, crossing her arms.

"He was my best friend first." Hermione spat back. "I've known him longer than you have."

"Some best friend, you are. You practically ignored him the moment he became mine, and now you want to take me away from him because now he's suddenly all interesting to you." Lavender said coolly.

"Look Lavender, we had one fight. We've had many before you even showed up! I've known Ron my entire life and I'm not going to let some tart like you, think that just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean he shouldn't be friends with other girls! I refuse to let you get in the way of our friendship!" Hermione yelled at the blonde in front of her.

"Well I refuse to let you get in the way of our relationship!" Lavender shouted back.

Ron decided it was time to intervene before both girls pull out their wands and land themselves in detention. "Alright calm down, the both of you just need to relax."

Lavender proceeded to round on Ron the moment he spoke. "Why is she here with you anyway?"

"She's helping me train for the game on Saturday by charming the Quaffle to play professionally." Ron answered.

His girlfriend still didn't seem pleased with this answer. "How come you didn't ask me to help you with your training? Why bring Hermione with you?"

"She offered."

"And you didn't think to say no and wait for me?"

"Well …"

Lavender's jaw dropped at the sudden realisation. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT SHE IS BETTER AT DOING MAGIC THAN ME!?"

Ron just groaned at his girlfriend's yelling. "Hermione is literally better at magic than anyone at this school. She got 11 O.W.L.s and the teachers constantly praise her work. Well … except for Snape, but he's a git and Trelawney, but she is barmy." Hermione knew it was tactless to praise another girl in front of your girlfriend, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red at the way Ron was defending her.

"Don't you dare insult Professor Trelawney!" Lavender shrieked. "You come down here right this instant and stay away from her." Lavender said pointing her finger at Hermione.

"You aren't my mum." Ron responded.

"No but I am your girlfriend, and you will listen to me. Now you have five seconds to come down here and if you don't … you and I are over." Hermione focused her attention on Ron once the words came out of Lavender's mouth.

Ron didn't seem bothered by Lavender's ultimatum. He was still mounted on his broom staring at her blankly. Lavender started her countdown and not once did Ron aim his Cleansweep down to show that he would be on the ground. By the time she had reached one, Lavender looked appalled, Ron was still on his broom, indicating that he no longer wanted to be with her.

"Fine! You and I are done. I hope that whoever you end up next realizes that you're a horrible person who doesn't deserve to be loved." Lavender said icily, and walked away from the Quidditch Pitch.

Ron and Hermione were the only people left on the Pitch and Hermione could tell that Lavender's word had really gotten to Ron, thinking that he deserves to be treated as dirt. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron landed back on the ground and dismounted his broom. There was hurt written all over his face.

"Let's wrap it up for today, yeah?" He croaked.

"Ron …" She wanted to say something, anything to ease the pain.

"Hermione I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay." Hermione said, deciding to drop the topic out of respect. They went back inside the castle in silence. Ron was finally single and no longer attached to Lavender like she always dreamed of happening since they started going out. However the words Lavender said to Ron before severing ties with him had really gotten to him, and yeah maybe he was a terrible boyfriend, but that didn't mean he's a terrible person in general. He just wasn't educated in the art of dating and making things with Lavender work. She hopes that he will find the courage to find love again in another person and she hopes that person is her.

Hermione showed her prefect badge to the Aurors that were patrolling the halls so they wouldn't get in too much trouble. The pair reached the Gryffindor Tower and made it to the Fat Lady where Hermione said the password and the both of them entered a mostly empty common room.

"I'm going to go back and work on my essay. You should probably go rest, you've had a long day" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione before they went their separate ways. "Thank you again for helping me, it means a lot to me." The both of them proceeded to hug each other. How Hermione went months without physical contact from Ron, is something she'll never understand.

"You deserve to be loved more than anyone." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear and kissed him on the cheek before they broke off their hug. Hermione quickly turned around to work on her essay, missing Ron's ears turning red as he trotted up the stairs. He was a free man and now all Hermione had to do was wait for the right time to make him her boyfriend.

* * *

The last Quidditch practice before the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game on Saturday went surprisingly well. Harry saw that the team were finally in the Quidditch spirit whenever Ron came back to play as he wasn't trying to tell everyone how to play their position like McLaggen was. Ginny, Dean and Demelza are showing improvement with their Chaser skills. Peakes and Coote were also improving on their Beater skills. However the biggest and the most notable improvement was Ron's Keeper skills.

His breakup with Lavender started spreading like fiendfyre and at first Harry was worried that the breakup would mess with head and screw their chances at winning against Hufflepuff. However Ron when showed up to practice, he acted like it was no big deal with what happened between him and Lavender. When Harry asked if he was okay, Ron assured him that he's perfectly fine. Harry didn't believe him at first, but when he saw the Chasers having a hard time trying to make a goal, he knew that he got his old friend back and that they were going to make Gryffindor proud once more.

It was Saturday morning, and one side of the Great Hall could be seen rocking yellow and black while the other were wearing red and gold. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were talking last minute strategies before they headed to the changing room. Although Ron felt a little uneasy knowing that Lavender was staring at him behind his back. Neville and Hermione wished the team good luck before heading down to the stands. Ron and Harry walked together, however Harry saw Malfoy walking by and Ron didn't have the patience to deal with him, so he decided to walk alone to the changing room.

That was a mistake as it was almost game time and Harry was nowhere to be found.

"How could you just leave him alone?" Ginny said, rounding on her brother.

"I really didn't want to deal with his obsession with Malfoy." Ron muttered, pacing around the tent.

"Well something must've happened for him to show up this late." Ginny said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, if he's not here in the next minute, we'll find him." Ron said as his sister shook her head in agreement.

However that wasn't necessary as Harry came in sprinting into the changing room. Everyone let out a breath of relief as their Captain/Seeker started changing into his scarlet robes.

"Why were you stalking, Malfoy." Ginny demanded.

"I saw him walking in the castle with a couple of girls. I know he's up to something." Harry answered.

"So?" Ron asked. "Probably found a couple of girls besides Pansy who are willing stand his stench. Probably paid them a lot of galleons." Ron said, causing everyone to laugh in the room.

"Alright, no more worrying about Malfoy, we have a game to win." Ginny stated, and they walked out on the pitch to a chorus of cheers and boos.

Harry and the Hufflepuff Captain shook hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams took off and settled themselves in the air, getting in their respective positions. Ron took his usual spot in guarding the three hoops behind him. He scanned the crowd and he was able to make out three faces. He saw McLaggen scowling at him and Lavender trying her hardest to not look in his direction, but failing, but the third face he saw was Hermione cheering him on. He felt his heart rate increase just from a simple smile was planted on her face, he felt even more joy coursing through body when he knew that he was the cause of it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard that Smith had possession of the Quaffle and Ginny taking it from him in under a minute from a familiar dreamy voice doing commentary. He turned his head and saw his good friend Luna Lovegood next to McGonagall, and by the look from his Transfiguration professor, she was immediately regretting her decision on letting the Ravenclaw 5th year hold the mic.

Ron let out a bark of laughter as heard Luna not remembering Cadwallader's name. He had to stop himself from falling off his broom from laughter as he saw Cadwallader's angry face and the Quaffle under his arm, readying himself to make a goal. He made a predictable shot to the center and Ron easily caught it, earning him cheers from his Gryffindors.

"Ron Weasley makes a save for Gryffindor. He has made recent recovery from his poison incident. No signs of Wrackspurts coming from his head, so he should ... "

"Demelza Robins is in possession of the Quaffle!" McGonagall screamed into Luna's mic.

Ten minutes in and the score was 20-0 thanks to Demelza and Ginny scoring against the Hufflepuff Keeper. Ron saw that Cadwallader was approaching him again with the Quaffle in his possession. The big player looked angry and Ron could tell he wasn't going to make the same mistake of shooting for the center goalpost. Cadwallader aimed for the left goalpost and before Ron knew what he was doing, he pulled off a successful Double Eight Loop and managed to catch the Quaffle. He could see the big Hufflepuff Chaser fuming at his performance.

"Look at that cloud, it looks like Dabberblimp. Daddy says that they …" Mcgonagall once again grabbed the mic from Luna.

"Impressive save Mr. Weasley! Dean Thomas now has the Quaffle. 20-0 Gryffindor."

The game continued and the score was 70-10 by the thirty minute mark, Gryffindor in the lead. The best part was how much of an idiot Zacharias Smith was making himself look like. Every time he got the Quaffle, he immediately lost it from one of the Chasers from Gryffindor. It happened once again as Ginny took the Quaffle from Smith and he seemed to be enraged.

"It seems Smith is suffering from Loser's Lurgy." Luna said

Once the words left Luna's mouth, Ron was laughing harder that he should've. Luna was the best commentator Hogwarts has had since Lee Jordan graduated. He was willing to fight on that hill against people who disagree with him. He couldn't stop laughing to the point he was holding on for dear life on his broom. It's because of him not being able to keep it together that Heidi Macavoy managed to score a goal for Hufflepuff.

"Ron! Stop laughing! Pay attention to the game." Ginny said, screaming at her brother.

"I know. I'm sorry. Hey have I ever told you how much I love the fact you befriended Luna? She's really great at commentary."

Ginny just smiled at him. She was always appreciative of her brother being friends with Hermione and Harry, it was a little weird hearing him say something nice about her being friends with Luna. "She is great, but pay attention, we're not done making Smith look like an arse." And she flew away and Ron tried to get the rest of his laughter out of his body.

Forty minutes into the game and the score was 110-40, Gryffindor still in the lead. Ron could tell that by the way Summerby and Harry were flying next to each other, that both player's must've spotted the Snitch. Smith managed to finally hold a Quaffle for more than a minute and made his way towards Ron to make a goal. Ron could tell he was going to aim right but he also saw a bludger heading his to right goalpost as well.

Ron thought that if he was going to get hit by a bludger, he might as well save the Quaffle before he does. He flew in front of the right goalpost, as soon as Smith threw the Quaffle and the bludger almost made contact with his body, until Peakes showed up with his bat and hit the bludger away from Ron, and Ron was able to save the Quaffle unharmed.

"Ron and that Beater seem to be watching each other's backs like two cornered Heliopaths. Ginny Weasley now has the Quaffle." Luna said in her dreamy voice as McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Good for you Smith, overcoming your Loser's Lurgy by holding the Quaffle for more than a minute." Ron then laughed at his own joke.

Smith didn't seem to be pleased with the joke. "Shut it Weasley. We still have a chance at winning." Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both looked at their respective Seekers. Ron whooped as he saw Harry with the snitch in his hands, while Smith looked furious.

"Gryffindor wins. 260-40." McGonagall said before Luna could say anything.

"Well," Ron said and Smith focused all his attention on him. "I guess your chances were cut short. Maybe Luna has something to cure your Loser's Lurgy." He burst into a fit of giggles.

Smith was about to fly away when felt the twig ends of Ginny's broom hit his face. Almost knocking him off his broom. "Good game Smith!" Ginny yelled sarcastically, as Smith flew away, not wanting to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley.

While the Gryffindors were celebrating on the Quidditch Pitch with the victory over Hufflepuff, before he could join them, Ron decided to take a little trip over to the commentary tower. He saw Luna Lovegood who was still sitting on the tower and the both of them smiled at each other.

"That … was … some of the … greatest commentary … I have ever heard … in my life." He said out of breath and gave a one armed hug to a beaming Luna, missing the look of disbelief from his Head of the House. Ron let go and decided to skip the celebration to follow Harry in the changing room.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was throwing another one of it's after game parties. Bottles of butterbeer were being passed around and people were talking about how great the game was. Hermione was sitting near the portrait hole, patiently waiting for the one person who she wanted to congratulate as he was the only one from the team who hadn't shown up yet.

She thought the game overall went well, nobody ended up in the hospital. Luna's commentary was absurd, but Ron seemed to enjoy a little too much for her liking. But Ron was really the highlight of the match in her eyes. She couldn't deny that she got a little turned on by Ron's performance, especially when he did a perfect Eight Loop de Loop and when was willing to take a bludger if it meant Hufflepuff wouldn't score. She'll never understand Quidditch, but she knows that Ron loves it and Ron would protect the things he loves.

The Weasley chants and the portrait hole closing broke Hermione out of her thoughts. She knew that Ginny was already in the room and that the portrait hole being closed meant one thing. There stood the best Quidditch player in Hermione's honest opinion. She has met Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, but none of those players aren't as important and as special as Ron Weasley. And none of them certainly can't make Quidditch robes look attractive on a person like Ron can.

Hermione got up from her seat and flung her arms around Ron's neck, as he proceeded to swing her around the room. They both stared into each other's eyes and Hermione inhaled his scent and oh Merlin, a freshly washed Ron Weasley her favourite. She noticed that he was looking at her lips while she was looking at his. Before she could throw her confidence out the window, Hermione pressed her lips to Ron and to her immense relief, he responded back to the kiss with such enthusiasm. Now she knows why Lavender was always on his lips.

They both let go of each other as they struggled to breathe. Hermione didn't know that the room went silent, but then there were cheers from their fellow Gryffindors who were happy for them. Over Ron's shoulder, Hermione saw Lavender Brown holding a shattered glass in her hands and Cormac McLaggen looked like he might've thrown something.

Ron and Hermione both made eye contact with Harry, he beamed at the both of them. But it only lasted for a couple of seconds as he pulled out a piece of parchment with their friends' name on it and noticed that Ron's dorm mates and Ginny were discussing something and exchanging Knuts and Galleons with each other. Did they have a betting pool about them? Hermione didn't seem to approve of the idea.

Ron noticed her tense up and grabbed her hand to calm her down. He led the both of them out of the Common Room, where they decided to go for a long walk on the school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. And once again, happy late birthday to the king himself, Ron Weasley.


End file.
